


After Effects

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-01
Updated: 2002-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Spock and Kirk spend time in sickbay.





	After Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This story first appeared, some years ago, in the zine Kaleidoscope 5. I have always been grateful to Emily Adams for her encouragement of a very shy author. I would also like to thank Kira-nerys for accepting this slightly re-vamped version for Side by Side.

"I thought I'd uncovered all of your little secrets when I met T'Pring."  
  
Spock lifted his head wearily. Why did Jim always ask awkward questions when he was tired?  
  
"To what, exactly, do you refer?"  
  
"You know perfectly well I mean parents." Kirk sounded impatient.  
  
"The names of my parents are on my personnel file, Jim. I would hardly call that keeping anything secret." Spock shifted his position on the bed. He was uncomfortable. McCoy had warned him about possible side effects of the Rigellian drug and one of them seemed to be intent on making sure that, among other things, he got very little sleep. He grimaced slightly as the discomfort became acute and once again a visit to the head became a necessity.  
  
Kirk watched him go with little sympathy. They were both bored and inclined to be snappy. McCoy had moved Sarek to a side ward that morning. The ostensible reason had been to give the Ambassador and his wife some privacy, but Kirk knew that in reality to move had been intended to prevent Sarek from witnessing the unedifying spectacle of Captain and First Officer squabbling like two spoilt children.  
  
"Where's Spock?" McCoy had arrived on silent feet.  
  
Kirk jumped. "Where the hell do you think he is?" he snapped. "And don't creep up on me like that. You could have given me a heart attack!"  
  
"You'd hardly be in charge of the Enterprise if a mere fright would give you a heart attack." McCoy said callously as he ran his Feinberger over the grousing Captain. "You'll do, Captain. I'll be along later to make sure you go to bed early."  
  
"I'm free to go?" Kirk looked astounded.  
  
"I believe I just said that, Captain." McCoy grinned and they both laughed  
  
"What about Spock?" Kirk asked, staring at the single uniform McCoy had brought with him.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"You're not letting him go?"  
  
"No, I want to keep an eye on him until his gut settles down." McCoy said firmly. "He carries very little spare sustenance unlike some I could name," he said critically as he watched Kirk get dressed.  
  
The Captain gave him his best commandatorial glare. "Very funny, Doctor." He gestured in the direction of the head. "Should this be happening?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Jim. I'm working in the dark." McCoy said, suddenly sounding tired. "How long has he been in there?"  
  
"Just before you arrived. Why? Do you think something's seriously wrong?"  
  
"Something's wrong or he wouldn't be throwing up or whatever all the time." McCoy sounded annoyed and Kirk's worry caused his temper to flare in answer.  
  
"I mean this time specifically," he snapped.  
  
McCoy sighed. "No, but this is weakening him and on top of that damned drug it could leave him wide open to any bug that might be floating around."  
  
"Shouldn't you go and see if he's okay?"  
  
"Jim, the toilets are equipped with sensor alarms. If anything goes wrong I'd know before it happened." McCoy was tired and exasperated. "Go and check in for an hour, why don't you. I'll be along later to check you have a light meal and go to bed early."  
  
"I won't sleep well without Spock."  
  
"You slept well enough this last couple of nights."  
  
"Spock was with me." Kirk sounded and looked stubborn.  
  
McCoy raised his eyes to heaven. "Saints preserve us! For god's sake, Jim, you managed well enough for thirty-odd years!"  
  
"I know but it's amazing what you can get used to."  
  
McCoy shook his head then turned quickly as a sharp gasp sounded behind him. Kirk turned with him, dismay evident on his face as he saw Amanda standing in the doorway. She was not looking in their direction however but toward the other side of the ward where Spock was supporting himself against the doorjamb.  
  
McCoy was already moving.  
  
"Stay where you are, Jim. That wound's not healed enough for this. You look after Lady Amanda. Taylor, get in here," he bellowed.  
  
Kirk went towards Amanda. "He's okay, Lady Amanda. It's just the after-effects of the drug." He did not really believe himself but at McCoy's irritated glance he continued to urge the woman out of the ward into the office. "Were you looking for Doctor McCoy? Is Ambassador Sarek all right?"  
  
Amanda broke away from his grasp. "When I left him my husband was in better condition than my son now appears to be. What is happening?" Suddenly her normal aplomb returned and she said coolly, "Captain, should you be out of bed?"  
  
"McCoy has certified me fit to leave sickbay," he returned shortly.  
  
"Then I will not keep you."  
  
"I can't leave until I know..." he trailed off as her enigmatic gaze returned to his face.  
  
"I am sure that Doctor McCoy will inform you of my son's condition as soon as practicable, Captain Kirk." She seated herself by the desk. Kirk watched her, wary, and unsure what to do. Neither spoke for the few minutes before McCoy breezed in.  
  
"You still here, Jim?" He cocked an inquisitive eyebrow towards Amanda. Kirk did not answer just waited for McCoy to continue. "He'll be fine, just needs a little peace and quiet." The Doctor indicated the door with his head and with slightly bad grace Kirk took the hint and left.  
  
It was nearly an hour before McCoy was able to follow him. By this time Kirk was ensconced behind his desk fiddling with the accumulated paperwork.  
  
"I need a secretary," he mumbled as McCoy entered his office.  
  
"Put in a request for one then," McCoy replied.  
  
"He's okay?"  
  
"Wish I knew," McCoy sighed.  
  
Kirk's fuse was shorter than usual. "What d'you mean? You're the doctor aren't you?"  
  
McCoy helped himself to a drink and ignored Kirk's tone. He knew that Kirk was both worried about Spock and concerned for the continuing safety of the numerous diplomats on board. Casually he asked, "Are you sure you got all that spy's accomplices?"  
  
"Yes. They all went up with their ship." Kirk looked at McCoy blankly; for the life of him he could not see what the Doctor was getting at.  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Yes... no... I'm not sure!! Kirk paused. "Are you suggesting that there's someone else on board the Enterprise?" he asked.  
  
"It's a possibility."  
  
"Why?" Kirk was now completely alert. Diverting his attention from McCoy for a moment he signalled Security that he wanted a presence in his office immediately.  
  
"Spock's problems may not just be caused by his reaction to that damned drug." McCoy paused, took a deep breath and continued, "Doctor Tarik has come up with the idea that someone might have tried to poison him, Jim." He paused. 'And I'm not able to rule that out just yet."  
  
"Because?" Kirk could not trust himself to say anything more.  
  
"God knows. He's a lot against him, hasn't he?" McCoy said cynically.  
  
"Such as?" Kirk was icy.  
  
"He's Vulcan; his father is Sarek of Vulcan; he's First Officer and Science Officer of this ship and he's your lover, Captain. Will that do you for starters?"  
  
Kirk had opened his mouth to reply when a buzz at the door distracted them both. Instead he called, "Come in." A small part of McCoy's mind noted that it had been a while since Kirk had used 'Come' as an invitation. In any other circumstances he would probably have found it funny. Now it was just another reminder of how much they stood to lose.  
  
"Commander. Take a seat. We seem to have a problem." Kirk was abrupt but Giotto took it in his stride.  
  
"Problem, sir?" he asked.  
  
"According to Doctor Tarik someone is trying to poison Commander Spock." Kirk paused. "I assume we can ignore our regular crew and the Commander's parents but that still leaves a lot of people to look at. McCoy, this poison... is it current or could it have been administered some time ago?"  
  
"You mean in some form of time-delay capsule?" Kirk nodded. McCoy shook his head. "Look, I'm not convinced about any of this. Tarik dumped it on me as I was heading this way and I though you should know. I'm guessing that it's nothing of the sort. Tarik has a tendency to jump at his own shadow. But in answer to your question, no. If it's poison then I guess it could have been administered over a period but if so its effects are cumulative or I'd have picked it up when I did the tests before he took that blasted drug. I'm sorry I can't be more specific than that."  
  
"So it is likely to be one of our visitors?"  
  
"Or someone using their presence as an opportunity," Giotto interrupted.  
  
"You mean one of the crew?" McCoy was shocked.  
  
"I agree that seems unlikely but it is an area that must be investigated. How easy is it going to do all this without causing undue concern, Commander?" Kirk was all business.  
  
"We'll do our best, Captain." The Security Officer stood up. He hesitated before leaving. "Is Commander Spock all right, sir?"  
  
"He's still alive. That's okay for a Vulcan isn't it?" Kirk's voice was cold.  
  
Giotto stared at him for a long moment. "No, sir. I think even Vulcans need more than just to be alive." He left before Kirk could answer him.  
  
"I suppose there is one way of flushing the culprit out, Jim."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"If we say Spock is dead." Kirk looked fully at him for the first time in a while. "The perpetrator might just want to make sure."  
  
Kirk nodded slowly, thought for a moment then shook his head. "We'll leave that for the moment, Bones. Let's see what Security can come up with first." He changed tack. "Is Sarek well enough to be questioned?"  
  
"You can't suspect him?" McCoy was scandalised for the second time.  
  
"Why not?" Looking at McCoy's shocked face Kirk relented. "No, I don't. I'm sure Vulcan must have plenty of ways of getting rid of recalcitrant sons without resorting to poison. It's too underhand for such stalwart, upright figures. Don't you agree?"  
  
"How would I know?" McCoy snorted. "Sure, Sarek is up to questioning. As long, that is, as you don't intend using thumbscrews."  
  
"Why, Doctor, I didn't realise they came as standard issue in sickbay. They certainly aren't available in security."  
  
"Jim... " McCoy warned. He stood up. "I gave Spock's mother fifteen minutes to stay with him. She should be away by now."  
  
"Good." Kirk was on his feet and following McCoy to the door.  
  
"You're going to have to tell them, you know."  
  
"I don't see why. They've not shown much interest in Spock after all. They walked along the corridor in silence. Amanda was still with Spock when they reached sickbay. She stood up as McCoy and the Captain approached.  
  
"I apologise for extending your time limit, Doctor," she said, "but I did not want to leave Spock by himself."  
  
"Quite right, Lady Amanda," McCoy said, sneaking a sideways glance at Kirk. That individual was obviously trying to assemble an expression that would not reveal his surprise.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I will rejoin my husband now."  
  
"Certainly, Lady Amanda," Kirk was formal. "Please don't let us keep you."  
  
Once again he felt the full force of her personality. For a split second they measured each other then their attention was drawn away by a drowsy mumble from the bed.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Spock." Totally oblivious to any interested eyes, Kirk took his friend's hand. McCoy shook his head indulgently, then ushered Amanda out and walked with her along to Sarek's room. As he stood back to let her enter, she stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Doctor, my husband and I are aware of the relationship between my son and James Kirk."  
  
To his amazement McCoy felt his face heat as he started to try and say something. Anything! Serenely she continued over his ineffectual interruption.  
  
"While we do not condone their secretive behaviour it is their choice and as such must be accepted. We also prefer that our son should be kept alive." She paused. "We have no interest in seeing our son dead."  
  
The door closed behind her and McCoy stood staring at it for some moments. So much for Jim's theory about Spock's parents being totally uninterested in their son's welfare. Still it would take some work to convince him. Shrugging he put that thought away to concentrate on more immediate problems.  
  
In the main ward, Kirk was sat next to Spock who was once more asleep. "Do you want Security in here, Bones?" he asked as McCoy walked towards him.  
  
"No. It'll only alert our hypothetical poisoner that she's been found out."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Statistics say that poison is a woman's weapon, Jim. I don't necessarily agree, though," he warned.  
  
"I see... and Lady Amanda?"  
  
"Has just informed me that although they do not condone your 'secretive relationship' with Spock it does exist and therefore must be recognised. Also they 'have no interest in seeing their son dead.'"  
  
"What? Do you think she overheard us earlier?"  
  
McCoy shrugged. "She didn't say anything about that."  
  
"Damn," Kirk sighed. "I'd hoped they'd see it our way."  
  
"Why should they?"  
  
Startled Kirk looked at him. "Why not?" he asked.  
  
McCoy returned the look of surprise. It was unlike Kirk to be so obtuse.  
  
"Jim, Spock belongs to one of the most powerful families on Vulcan! Of course they don't want to see him in a relationship that promises no children or at least not without outside interference"  
  
Kirk expression cleared for a moment. "Oh." His face clouded over again. "Damn, damn! You know I'd never really thought about that. I guess I just haven't had time to take it all in."  
  
McCoy's face was a picture. "Time, Jim? You and Spock have been together for months."  
  
"Yes, but I didn't know who his parents were until last week."  
  
"You must have done. It's on his personnel record."  
  
"So he told me." Kirk was rueful.  
  
"You're not telling me you've never looked?" McCoy could not believe he was hearing this.  
  
"Why should I?" Kirk was defensive. "All I looked at was his evaluations. It wasn't of any importance to me who his parents were. I needed to know his capabilities not his..."  
  
McCoy interrupted, "...but after T'Pring?"  
  
"Fuck T'Pring," Kirk said crudely. "I had even less reason to worry about them then. I just thought they'd been trying to marry their son into a powerful family. After all, I along with the rest of us ordinary mortals don't know anything much about Vulcan marriage ceremonies,"  
  
McCoy raised his brows and spoke loudly and slowly. "Jim, T'Pau is Spock's grandmother."  
  
Their raised voices had managed to rouse Spock. Sleepily, he asked politely, "Would you gentlemen object to carrying on your conversation elsewhere."  
  
"Jeez, sorry Spock," McCoy apologised, hoping the Vulcan had not actually heard anything.  
  
Kirk leant down and kissed the Vulcan lightly. "It's okay, love. We'll be quiet," he promised.  
  
Spock grunted and slipped back into sleep. Kirk gazed down at him worriedly. "Should he be sleeping so much?"  
  
"I don't know," McCoy admitted.  
  
"Can't you think of anything else to say? You're the damned doctor after all!"  
  
The older man flushed. "Do you think I don't know that? It's just that I don't know what's his reaction to that blasted drug and what isn't. We're still trying to isolate the exact ingredients of that. Never mind anything else that might have been used. Nor do we know how the hell whatever it was was administered." Sounding tired he changed the subject. "Are you intending to stay here? If so I'll get you a meal sent in. I've got Scotty checking sickbay food processors."  
  
Kirk nodded slowly. He should have thought of that. McCoy saw the realisation settle and wished he had not mentioned it. Although Kirk was recovering well from the stab wound it had been a close shave and he was not functioning at peak efficiency. In fact it was obvious that Kirk should be in bed and McCoy was regretting allowing him to leave, but he had been thinking of the well being of his staff. Having both Kirk and Spock in sickbay at the same time was no fun for anyone.  
  
"Jim, it's only a precaution," he said gently. "You, Sarek, Amanda and god knows who else have eaten food from these dispensers. You know perfectly well that the base ingredients are all the same." He shook his head slightly, "I wonder...?"  
  
Kirk, his guilt forgotten for the moment, asked, "What? What do you wonder, Bones?"  
  
"Spock gets a supplement... minerals, vitamins that aren't present in the right quantities in our foods. If someone could have got to that..."  
  
"That implies long-term planning and points to our crew, Bones. I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Me, neither. But if you think about it, it doesn't necessarily do that."  
  
Kirk blinked. McCoy had lost him. He brushed a hand across his face. He was exhausted, his back ached like fury and the room was overwhelmingly hot. Slowly he turned to the Doctor who was issuing instructions over the intercom to the medical lab. Kirk's movement caught McCoy's attention and he glanced over.  
  
"Jim, sit down before you fall down," he barked.  
  
Spock, once again awake, made a grab for Kirk as he swayed. The Vulcan managed to hold Kirk for the few seconds it took McCoy to cross the room then gratefully relinquished his lax burden.  
  
"Doctor," he hissed. "What is the Captain doing in uniform? What is happening?"  
  
"I also require an explanation, McCoy." The deep voice seemed to reverberate around the small ward.  
  
McCoy ignored them both as he settled Kirk on the nearest bed. "Chapel," he snapped at the nurse who was hovering ineffectually around Sarek. Even dressed in a sickbay robe the Ambassador exuded authority. A little voice at the back of McCoy's mind told him he knew exactly why Spock had cut and run from Vulcan. He would have done the same. "Chapel," he repeated loudly.  
  
"Oh, er... yes, Doctor?" She turned to him.  
  
"Get me the smelling salts."  
  
"Smelling...? Oh, yes, of course." She hurried away.  
  
Spock was up and heading towards Kirk, but halfway there he changed direction and just made it to the bathroom. McCoy hovered by Kirk, saw Chapel on her way back and waved her towards the Captain.  
  
"He's fainted, Nurse. I'll need to go and see to Spock." He vanished after his friend.  
  
Amanda, who had followed Sarek in, glanced at her husband whose eyebrows were invisible. "Sarek, maybe you should sit down," she murmured. He gave her a long-suffering glance but did as she bid him.  
  
Kirk was spluttering as the waves of ammonia hit his nasal passages. "Nurse, that's enough," he croaked to Chapel who was trying to divide her attention between him, Sarek and the closed bathroom door.  
  
"Oh, yes. Sorry, sir," she apologised, feeling not totally in control of the situation. She must look an absolute idiot, she thought. "Sir, I don't think you should get up just yet," she said firmly to Kirk who was struggling to sit up.  
  
"I'm perfectly all right, Nurse," he answered through gritted teeth. His head was reeling and he knew that if he stood up it would not be for long. But how did he lie down again without proving himself wrong? He was saved an immediate decision by a frosty sentence from Sarek.  
  
"Nurse Chapel, does the entire medical staff of the Enterprise consist solely of yourself and Doctor McCoy?"  
  
"Er... no, Ambassador," she gulped. "If you'll excuse me, I'll call someone." Thankfully she escaped and equally thankfully Kirk lay back down.  
  
Sarek turned his attention to the prone Captain. He opened his mouth to begin his inquisition when Amanda said quietly, "Should we not wait for the return of Spock and Doctor McCoy?"  
  
"Spock?" Kirk had not noticed the Vulcan was missing. "Spock?" His voice rose slightly.  
  
"Yes, Captain?" His First Officer's voice was slurred but he was standing unsupported, almost. McCoy was close behind him ready to catch him if necessary.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I am functional, Captain."  
  
"I think you exaggerate, my son." Sarek's voice was at its driest.  
  
"Spock, I really think you should lie down again."  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Your mother's right, Spock." McCoy urged him back across the room. The Vulcan balked and turned his attention to more important matters.  
  
"Captain, Jim... Are you all right?"  
  
"Mmm. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, I guess."  
  
It was obvious the Vulcan did not believe him and it was only Sarek's sharp, "Spock," that stopped him from going to the Captain. Instead he turned to his father.  
  
"Sarek, should you be here?"  
  
Amanda's eyes closed as she waited for her husband's reply.  
  
"I am still Doctor McCoy's patient, Spock." His father was caustic.  
  
"I was going to ask the same question but more diplomatically, sir," McCoy intervened.  
  
"I thought it time we discussed matters."  
  
Sarek's response decided Kirk that it was time for him to get involved.  
  
"Matters?" he repeated sharply.  
  
"Yes, Captain Kirk." Sarek was at his blandest. "I had assumed that you would know of the alleged attempt to kill my son."  
  
Kirk glared. "Of course, I know, but I fail to see what it's got to do with you." As this last was voiced at the same time as Spock said, "Attempt to kill me? Surely, sir you are..." both Amanda and McCoy hoped that Sarek would pretend not to hear the Captain.  
  
"Shut up, both of you," McCoy exclaimed, hoping to stop Spock, at least, from saying anything he might regret. "Spock, get back into bed. Jim we really could do with all the help we can get."  
  
"I think my security department is quite capable of discovering the culprit." Kirk was adamant. Not for the first time McCoy wondered why he had joined Starfleet.  
  
Spock, still standing in the middle of the ward, enunciated with extreme care. "What are you all talking about?"  
  
His mother crossed over to him, took him by the arm and felt him flinch. Gritting her teeth, she smiled brightly. "Spock, why not do as Doctor McCoy suggests and get back into bed." Reluctantly he allowed her to lead him back to the bed. As he settled himself he said with an arrogance worthy of his father.  
  
"I am still waiting for your explanations."  
  
The hauteur with which Spock surveyed them effectively silenced even McCoy.  
  
Kirk looked thunderstruck. "Spock..."  
  
"Captain?" The younger Vulcan was icy.  
  
Obviously, McCoy thought with slight hysteria, being with his father was affecting him. He did not dare look at anyone else.  
  
"Doctor?" Nurse Chapel's voice made him jump.  
  
"Er... yes, Nurse?"  
  
"Commander Giotto wishes to speak with the Captain, sir."  
  
"Roll him in then," the Doctor said expansively watching his captive Vulcans neither of whom even blinked at his phraseology. McCoy's brow creased as he focussed his attention on Spock. He wondered exactly what subjects Spock's mother taught.  
  
"Lady Amanda," he began.  
  
Giotto's appearance and Kirk's immediate, "Ah, good, Giotto. What have you found out?" interrupted McCoy's quest for knowledge.  
  
"Not all that much, sir. We've established that all the Ambassadorial staffs seem to be who they say they are and we've have had no crew replacements for six months."  
  
"Waal... that's real helpful, Giotto," McCoy drawled.  
  
"Quiet, McCoy." Kirk was in no mood for McCoy's cynicism. His head and back ached too much. He was not sure he could handle Spock in this sort of mood at the best of times and this was definitely not one of those. "Spock," he continued, "what do you think?"  
  
His lover, no strike that, Kirk thought, his Exec looked at him at down his long nose. "Think about what, Captain?" he asked coldly.  
  
"This whole cock-eyed scenario, for god's sake," Kirk yelled. Then wished he had not as his head swam.  
  
Two sets of Vulcan eyebrows performed the same manoeuvre. McCoy thought wildly, that if the situation was not so serious it would be laughable. Getting a grip on himself he said, "Uh, Jim. Spock doesn't know anything about what's happened. He's either been out cold or in the head," he explained.  
  
"Shit." Kirk blushed and stopped. A muffled giggle sounded from somewhere. The Captain glared round at the serious faces in front of him then fixed on the most likely culprit. "Then why don't you explain to Mr. Spock, Doctor."  
  
"Ah yes... Why don't I? Well, it's like this Mr. Spock. As far as we can see somebody has been doing a Lucrezia Borgia on you."  
  
Father and son exchanged a quick glance and then Spock said, "With what, how and why?"  
  
McCoy's grin slipped. He had been sure that Spock would not get that reference. Rallying he said, "We're not exactly sure yet and we don't know."  
  
"Why?" That was Sarek was at his most Vulcan.  
  
"Er... I'm waiting on the lab report and I don't know what the Captain has been doing."  
  
Kirk threw him an indignant frown as both Vulcan glares turned on him. McCoy relaxed slightly. He would far rather deal with an irate Kirk than a coldly furious Vulcan.  
  
"Commander Giotto has begun an investigation and you have just heard the preliminary report," Kirk said slowly,  
  
"Kirk," Sarek said heavily. "I would expect the chosen of my son to take more care of his mate's welfare."  
  
Giotto and Chapel both blushed. Spock threw his father a quick glare. Amanda stood quietly with one hand over her mouth. Kirk opened his mouth and then closed it. There really was no answer he could give. McCoy rushed over to the intercom, babbling, "I'll contact the lab. Maybe the results are ready now."  
  
Spock was now staring into the distance and Giotto was trying to get his attention. "Mr. Spock?"  
  
"Yes, Commander." Spock's attention riveted on the human. As usual, for anyone in that situation, the Security Officer wanted to snap to attention and salute. Instead he straightened his back. Kirk, who was watching Sarek, saw the slight rise of an eyebrow that in Spock indicated surprise; he grinned to himself before turning to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Is it possible that the poisoning isn't deliberate?" Giotto asked quietly.  
  
"That thought has also occurred to me, Commander Giotto." Spock turned to McCoy. "Doctor, have you considered the possibility of a deleterious interaction between my supplements and the components of the Rigellian drug?"  
  
McCoy dragged his attention back from the intercom. "What? But the supplement's ingredients are harmless."  
  
Patiently Spock continued, "That is so but we are dealing with a new drug. It is entirely possible that the Rigellians have not been totally helpful about its chemical make-up. It is not yet patented is it? So it is possible that its discoverers have been less than truthful about any side-effects; if indeed they knew about them."  
  
McCoy blew out his cheeks. "Well, I for one would be very pleased if that is all this is about."  
  
"So would I," Spock said with as much dignity as he could muster as, once more, he made his unsteady way across the room. He was not sure whether he was more irritated by his inability to control his bodily functions or by the fact that he had such a large audience.  
  
Kirk got up to follow him.  
  
McCoy called, "Jim, no."  
  
Chapel and Giotto collided as they both attempted to reach the swaying Captain. Spock turned back his eyebrows raised at the tangle on the floor.  
  
"Doctor," he said very quietly, "I would be immensely grateful if you would clear this room of all extraneous personnel."  
  
McCoy opened his mouth but the door to the head had slid shut so instead he looked around the room. Amanda was trying to separate the three on the floor. He could not see her face. Sarek had remained seated and was displaying intense interest in the mural on the wall while the intercom was beeping wildly. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, McCoy answered the intercom. The short exchange that followed was unheard by most of the company, but as McCoy turned back wondering why Spock always had to be right, he met Sarek's knowing stare. Summoning a weak smile, McCoy decided it was time he took charge of his sickbay.  
  
"Right, Ambassador, back to your bed. Lady Amanda, make sure he gets there; Giotto will escort you. Jim, get into that bed. Nurse Chapel will help you. I'll deal with Commander Spock and then I'm going to bed and I'm going to sleep for a week."  
  
"Bones," Kirk said meekly... "Spock?"  
  
"Spock?" McCoy repeated obtusely. Sarek and Amanda stopped by the door to listen.  
  
"Goddamn it..." Kirk yelled. "Will he be all right?" he asked more quietly in deference to his head.  
  
"Oh, yes. Sure... no problem, Captain. Just a slight case of er... let's see... I guess you could say..."  
  
Kirk fixed him with his best command glare. "Stuff the details, McCoy. I want facts."  
  
"Facts? Then yes, Captain, Commander Spock will be as right as rain once he gets this last dose of his monthly supplement and the Rigellian drug out of his system."  
  
"But he's only just had it."  
  
"Quite, but at this rate it shouldn't be too long," McCoy said, as he dived through the bathroom door.  
  
Kirk's bellowed, "McCoy," went unheeded.  
  
Sarek and Amanda looked at each other. Her lips twitched, and Sarek voice stern said, "My wife, attend." Obediently, she gave him her hand and they proceeded serenely back along the corridor to his room. Giotto threw Chapel a harried look and followed them.  
  
Swallowing her laughter, Chapel indicated the bed and said, "Captain." Kirk surveyed the deserted ward, shrugged and capitulated.  
  
Much later that night he lay and watched as Spock slept peacefully for what seemed like the first time in weeks. He counted back... seven, no six days since they had picked up the Vulcan delegation. How long was it until they reached Babel? He groaned mentally. Maybe he could just stay in sickbay. Scotty could look after everything else. Diplomats! More trouble than a ship full of Klingons he thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
The End


End file.
